Les première classes du Soldat
by Leanne Bell
Summary: Je crois que tout le monde se demande comment ils se sont rencontrés...  voilàà, c'est mes petites idées #.#
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Génésis avait dix ans lorsqu'il intégra le Soldat sur les recommandations de son père adoptif. A son idée, jamais cet homme ne l'avait considéré comme son fils, et était pressé de s'en débarrasser. Quand à Angeal, c'était une autre histoire. Ses parents travaillant tous deux pour la Shinra, ils furent horrifiés à l'idée que leur fils unique s'engage dans un tel processus. Néanmoins, son père, Hollander Hewley, voyait là un avantage, après réflexion, et il convainc sa femme de laisser partir leur fils.

C'est ainsi que Génésis et Angeal grossirent les rangs du Soldat. Génésis qui n'avait, à l'époque du moins, que des pensées pacifistes, répugnait à l'idée de devoir prendre une arme dans l'unique but d'abattre son voisin. Angeal partageait ce point de vue.

Le directeur du Soldat les remarqua tous deux à la mine déconfite qu'ils affichaient entre leurs camarades.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Angeal Hewley, répondit le plus âgé.

Le second, bien fluet pour faire un Soldat, bredouilla :

- Génésis… Rhapsodos.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

Aucun des deux ne donna de réponse. Ce fut Génésis qui prit la parole le premier :

- Parce que nos parents nous ont engagés.

- Oh…

Lazard se souvint tout à fait des paroles des docteurs Hojo et Hollander. Il devina le potentiel des deux jeunes recrues.

- Dites-moi… quels sont vos rêves ?

Pour le coup, ni Angeal, ni Génésis, ne purent répondre.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs darda sur le directeur son regard gris :

- Pourquoi ?

Lazard sourit, mais ne répondit pas. Il se redressa, puis poursuivit son inspection. Il se souviendrait du nom de ces deux recrues.

Par un étrange hasard, Angeal et Génésis passèrent avec brio le concours d'entrée dans le Jeune-Soldat, qui abritait toutes les recrues de moins de quinze ans.

Ils se révélèrent extrêmement doués, si bien qu'on les compara bientôt à Séphiroth, le plus jeune première classe du Soldat. A douze ans, celui-ci avait une force et des talents prodigieux. Génésis, qui n'appréciait pas d'être comparé à un génie de cette espèce, se renfrognait à chaque fois que le jeune garçon était évoqué.

Séphiroth, pour sa part, n'était pas resté sourd aux « recrues prometteuses » dont lui avait parlé le Président et le directeur Lazard.

Angeal démontra une force impressionnante plus tôt que son ami, attirant ainsi l'attention du professeur Hojo, pour son malheur. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Séphiroth pour la première fois. Le professeur l'avait convoqué à son laboratoire, et le garçon avait dut répondre à l'appel.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? demanda Génésis.

Angeal posa un regard affectueux sur le jeune garçon pale aux cheveux roux foncés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, dont les yeux verts sombre exprimaient une vive inquiétude.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui assura Angeal.

Le regard que lui rendit Génésis le déstabilisa. On aurait presque crut que le garçon savait ce qui attendait son ami.

- Euh… d'accord.

Ils se rendirent au bureau du directeur du Soldat. Lazard parut ravi que Génésis se trouve là également, même s'il décréta que c'était un peu tôt.

- Tôt pour quoi ? s'étonna Angeal.

- Comme il a un an de moins que toi, il est encore un peu tôt pour les « examens ». Mais je pense que ça n'a aucune importance.

- Les « examens » ? répéta un Génésis sceptique.

Lazard eut un sourire rassurant.

Peu après arriva le professeur Gast. Ses yeux pétillants rassurèrent Angeal. Après de brèves présentations, il les mena dans l'ascenseur, où il leur parla de tout et de rien. Angeal fut charmé par le charisme de Gast. Celui-ci s'étonna de la sagesse du garçon, qui n'avait que onze ans.

En arrivant au département scientifique, le professeur Hojo les accueillit. Il jaugea les deux garçons comme s'ils étaient des objets précieux, un sourire peu plaisant sur les lèvres. Il invita Angeal à le suivre, tandis qu'il « s'occuperait » de son ami plus tard. L'ami en question ne retint pas un frissonnement en voyant les portes d'un ascenseur mineur se refermer derrière Angeal. Gast se voulut rassurant, et le conduisit dans une salle à côté. Pour se calmer, Génésis récita les vers de _Loveless_, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait appris à lire. Gast l'écouta avec attention. Le garçon répétait souvent les mêmes vers de l'acte un.

Lorsque a porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Génésis esquissa un sourire, espérant voir apparaître Angeal. Il se figea lorsqu'un garçon, un plus âgé que lui, avec un teint d'une pâleur mortelle, des cheveux argentés, et surtout des yeux verts dont la pupille semblait fendue comme celle d'un serpent, entra. Génésis le regarda entrer avec un mélange de fascination et de dégoût.

- Séphiroth ! s'exclama Gast en se levant. Comment te sens-tu ? les tests se sont bien passés ?

Séphiroth eut un sec hochement de tête, puis son regard vert vint se poser sur Génésis, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Ce qui le frappa d'abord, c'était que le garçon ne détourne pas le regard. C'était inattendu. Personne n'avait jamais supporté son regard plus de quelques secondes. Il finit par être intrigué.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop grave pour être celle d'un enfant.

- Génésis, murmura l'interpellé sans le quitter des yeux.

Gast assistait à l'échange avec soulagement. Le rouquin ne semblait pas avoir peur de son protégé. Peut-être étais-ce parce que personne ne lui avait raconté les rumeurs qui couraient sur le jeune prodige.

Lorsqu'Angeal reparut, il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il était accompagné du docteur Hollander. Séphiroth s'étonna de ne pas voir Hojo.

Si Génésis appréciait Gillian, la mère d'Angeal, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du père de ce dernier. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance.

- Voilà. Surtout, repose-toi bien… conseilla Hollander.

Angeal inclina la tête. Génésis tenta de se faire le plus petit possible sur son siège. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hollander le voit. La tentative échoua, mais le scientifique ne lui demanda pas de le suivre, à son grand soulagement, et s'entretint un moment avec Gast.

Angeal en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami, qui le trouva bien pâle. Il se tenait le bras droit comme s'il le faisait souffrir.

Séphiroth comprit, mais n'osa pas intervenir. Génésis le fit le premier :

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, là-bas ? demanda-t-il.

Séphiroth parut surpris.

- Des tests, répondit-il, un peu décontenancé.

- Mais… des tests de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Génésis étudia Séphiroth avec attention, avant de lâcher :

- Ils t'en font aussi, pas vrai ?

Séphiroth acquiesça en silence.

- Angeal, ça va ?

L'interpellé opina rapidement. En réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Son bras le lançait furieusement.

Séphiroth prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit d'examiner Angeal. Une sorte de bosse se formait à l'endroit où on avait introduit l'aiguille. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour produire un diagnostic efficace, mais il ne voulut pas déranger Gast.

Celui-ci gardait un œil sur son protégé, et fut tout d'abord surpris qu'il échange avec autant d'aisance avec les deux autres garçons. La surprise passée, il fut ravi de voir que Séphiroth s'était fait des amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

- Félicitations, déclama Lazard. Vous êtes officiellement promus première classes du Soldat.

Un sourire suffisant naquit sur les lèvres de Génésis. A côté de lui, Angeal posa son front contre la lame de son énorme épée. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans le Soldat, et personne –hormis Séphiroth- n'avait connu une promotion aussi fulgurante.

- Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir répondre à cette question, dit le directeur. Quel est votre rêve ?

Angeal prenait très à cœur cette notion, même s'il ignorait en quoi ses rêves constituaient réellement. Il souhaitait beaucoup de choses, qu'il était certain de réaliser, et d'autre moins. Il ne savait pas quel projet lui tenait le plus à cœur.

Génésis, lui, savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

- Découvrir l'acte cinq de _Loveless_.

Lazard ne fut pas surpris. Les yeux verts du jeune garçon étaient illuminés d'énergie mako.

- Et je veux devenir un héros, affirma-t-il.

- Bien !

Le directeur retint la remarque qu'il ferait, bien des années plus tard, à un jeune seconde classe qui serait l'apprenti d'Angeal. Génésis était devenu affreusement susceptible, avec un ego de tous les diables. A force d'être comparé à Séphiroth, le garçon en avait fait un complexe. Pourtant, il appréciait beaucoup celui à qui on le comparait. Ce qui désolait Angeal, c'était de savoir que Séphiroth répondait à la provocation. Il esquissa un sourire.

Séphiroth se plaisait à lire le respect dans les yeux des autres Soldat, bien qu'il ai encore du mal à saisir ce qui déclenchait chez eux une telle peur.

Un cri joyeux attira son attention. Une jeune fille du même âge que lui, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, vint à sa rencontre.

- Hélène…

- Salut, Séph !

Il eut un sourire timide. Il enviait à son amie sa joie de vivre.

Hélène était une Cétra. Cela, seul le Président Ashton Shinra, son fils Rufus –à l'insu de son père-, Lazard et Séphiroth le savaient, bien que ce dernier n'ait pas réussi à tenir sa langue bien longtemps. La sœur d'Hélène, qui était un peu plus âgée qu'elle, s'appelait Ifalna. La Shinra la surveillait de près. Si Hélène se retrouvait dans le Soldat maintenant, c'était parce qu'elle avait eut l'imprudence de s'introduire dans la tour, deux ans auparavant. Séphiroth avait été chargé de la surveiller, mais ils avaient découvert qu'ils avaient des atomes crochus.

- Il paraît que deux nouveaux première classes ont été nommés, lui apprit Hélène.

- Oui, je les connais.

- Angeal et Génésis, pas vrai ? J'ai hâte de les revoir !

La jeune Cétra n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Séphiroth avait donné rendez-vous –à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse- à Génésis dans la salle d'entraînement. Et Angeal mettait un point d'honneur à être présent lors de leurs affrontements, car ils tournaient souvent au vinaigre. Au bout du compte, il y avait plus de matchs nuls que de victoires, qui revenaient incontestablement à Séphiroth, au grand damne de son adversaire.

Ce dernier s'était longuement perfectionné dans la maîtrise du sort Brasier. Il utilisait la toute première materia qu'il avait obtenue, et il la possédait depuis cinq ans. Il était bien décidé à gagner, cette fois-là, et grâce à elle. Pour le contrer, Séphiroth utilisait Glacier, mais maintenant qu'il avait un bon contrôle de la Masamune, il pouvait trancher n'importe quoi, même des boules de feu.

Séphiroth, s'il était très doué au combat, n'avait pas une notion des relations humaines très développée. A part les trois relations qu'il entretenait tant bien que mal, il n'avait aucun proche, maintenant que le professeur Gast avait mystérieusement disparut. Aussi Hélène, de nature extravertie, se chargeait-elle à la place de Séphiroth des missions qu'il jugeait périlleuses, comme par exemple reprocher quelque chose à Génésis –ce qui était devenu très risqué depuis quelques temps.

- Il fait sa crise d'adolescence, plaidait Angeal.

Mais le jeune garçon écoutait en général les conseils d'Hélène. C'est pourquoi elle accompagnait souvent Angeal dans le rôle d'arbitre.

Ce fut bien nécessaire, car ce jour-là, les deux combattants frisèrent la catastrophe.

Séphiroth se prenait au jeu. Il était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir brider sa puissance. Si Génésis avait une force comparable –ce qu'il ignorait-, elle était alors bien moindre que celle de son adversaire. Le match se serrait. Ils allaient si vite qu'Angeal avait du mal à distinguer leurs mouvements. Un mouvement mal placé, et l'adolescent vit le plus petit des deux silhouettes qui combattaient s'écrouler au sol. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

Hélène considérait les deux combattants avec stupéfaction alors qu'Angeal se précipitait vers Génésis. Séphiroth était déjà penché vers lui. Il avait involontairement fiché son katana entre deux côtes de son ami. Bien qu'il l'eut retiré rapidement, le sang ne cessait de s'échapper de la blessure de Génésis.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Angeal, pour qui Génésis était comme un petit frère.

- Ce dernier, bien que son visage affirme le contraire, hocha la tête.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla Séphiroth.

- C'est rien… rien du tout… j'ai juste relâché ma garde…

Il étouffa un gémissement en prenant une inspiration. Hélène, qui s'était rapprochée, s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Laisse-moi voir, demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescent écarta sa main ensanglantée de la plaie.

- C'est profond, commenta la jeune Cétra.

Ce ne fut pas pour rassurer les trois garçons –principalement le plus jeune.

- Je vais mourir ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Hélène lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tu en verras de pire, si tu veux mon avis.

Elle prit une materia soin dans sa main, la considéra avec un soupir, et la rangea. Elle n'avait besoin de materia que pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons sur elle.

Elle plaça sa main près de la plaie de Génésis, sans la toucher. Une lumière pâle et bleuté se dégagea de sa main pour se propager jusqu'à la blessure, où elle vira au vert émeraude.

En un rien de temps, il ne restait de la plaie qu'une fine cicatrice.

Impressionné, les trois garçons fixèrent le trait de chair exsangue, avant que Génésis ne lève les yeux vers Hélène.

- Merci, soupira-t-il.

- Je prend note. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Génésis Rhapsodos prononcera ce mot.

- Avec toi, c'est différent.

Angeal sourit. Il suspectait les sentiments de son ami envers la jeune fillle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Génésis et Séphiroth se jalousaient mutuellement, sans bien même s'en rendre compte.

La renommée de Séphiroth était plus grande que celle de ses amis, ce que Génésis avait du mal à encaisser. Il pensait pourtant avoir toutes les qualités pour avoir une gloire comparable à celle de Séphiroth, et pour être un héros. Il avait pourtant une fierté démesurée. Mais Séphiroth lui-même lui reconnaissait des qualités qu'il ne possédait pas. Sa fierté pouvait en elle-même constituer un atout. Il évitait autant que possible les affrontements, privilégiant depuis sa mésaventure contre Séphiroth la parole aux armes. La stratégie se révélait souvent payante. Il tenait toujours ses promesses, et savait se montrer loyal.

Séphiroth n'avait pas cette capacité de s'inquiéter pour les autres comme Angeal et de ne jamais abandonner ses amis comme Génésis. Il avait du mal à s'adonner aux sentiments courants, et aux émotions courantes, qu'il ressentait avec moins d'intensité que les autres.

Angeal était tout à fait satisfait, pour sa part. Les missions ne pleuvaient pas trop, il était en bon termes avec chacun… et son presque frère changeait.

Il attribuait surtout ces changements à Hélène. Depuis que Génésis était tombé amoureux, il se comportait bien plus pacifiquement. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an, maintenant, qu'ils étaient devenus première classe.

Séphiroth découvrit, lors d'une dispute entre Hojo et Hollander, alors qu'il venait faire ses tests hebdomadaires, la vérité au sujet de Gast, qui avait maintenant disparut depuis quelques mois. Il n'entendait presque jamais Hojo lever la voix. C'était plus courant pour Hollander, mes les deux ensembles, ce ne pouvait être qu'important.

- A cause de vous, fit Hollander, la Cetra est morte, et la gamine, envolée !

- A cause de_ moi_ ? Vous croyez ? Vous osez me mettre, moi, au niveau de ces cobayes de bas étages qui ne savent que faire marcher leurs muscles ? je leur avait expressément demandé de mettre la main sur les Cetras. La plus jeune a à peine un an, où voulez-vous qu'elle soit allée ? On l'aura caché sous un tas d'immondice, que sais-je ! Et vous, vous osez me dire que je suis responsable ?

- Exactement ! Quelle idée, aussi, d'avoir donné l'ordre d'exécuter Gast ! Ses études sur Jénova étaient avancées à un point que vous n'atteindrez jamais !

- Foutaises… je suis un génie. Un génie autrement plus brillant que cet individu, même pas bon à plonger dans du mako. Peuh !

Séphiroth ne put en écouter d'avantage. Sous le choc, il poussa brutalement la porte, coupant net aux disputes des deux scientifiques.

- Ah ! Te voilà, mon précieux et adorable cobaye, susurra Hojo en le voyant entrer. Hollander, si vous voulez bien nous laisser…

_- Mes _créations surpasseront bientôt la votre, rétorqua Hollander avant de quitter la salle d'un pas traînant.

- Ridicule, s'exclama son confrère dès qu'il eut disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Totalement ridicule !

Séphiroth n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander ce qui se passait et feindre de n'en rien savoir.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Gast ?

- Plaît-il ? Installe-toi…

- Pourquoi le professeur Gast ne vient-il plus me voir ?

- Hum ? Enlève tes gants.

- Professeur !

Hojo dissimula mal son sourire cruel.

- Gast n'était qu'un utopiste… il n'eut que ce qu'il méritait. Quelle idée, se _marier_ avec le sujet de ses expériences ! Ridicule…

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Moi qui croyais t'avoir fourni une cervelle…

D'un geste sec, il remonta la manche de jeune homme et le piqua de sa seringue. Séphiroth plissa les yeux pour atténuer la douleur. Ce n'était pas la piqûre qui le faisait souffrir…

Gast était mort.

La pâleur de Séphiroth alarma aussitôt Hélène lorsqu'il le vit arriver. Lazard n'attendait que lui pour commencer le compte-rendu de la dernière mission. Le directeur commença dès que Séphiroth fut installé. Sous les regards inquiets d'Aneal et Hélène, et celui, compatissant –comme s'il savait- de Génésis, le jeune homme s'assit.

Il profita du long monologue du directeur du Soldat pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, tâchant de ne rien laissait paraître. Il eut le temps, car Lazard ne passait jamais les détails sous silence. Un long soupir de Génésis l'interrompit. Lazard se renfrogna. Quelle attitude désinvolte ! Néanmoins, Lazard les laissa partir, en se couvrant de quelques phrases supplémentaires pour bien faire comprendre qui commandait.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment malpoli de soupirer alors que quelqu'un parle ? lui fit remarquer Angeal dès qu'ils furent sortis.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu trouves son bla-bla intéressant ? rétorqua Génésis.

- Ce n'est pas la question qu'il soit intéressant ou pas…

- Et puis, Séphiroth n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Les discours de Lazard ont un effet soporifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette dernière remarque ramena à l'esprit d'Angeal le visible malaise de son ami. Il se retourna et le chercha des yeux.

- Où sont-ils passés ?

Ils sortirent de la salle de briefing, et ne tardèrent pas à trouver Séphiroth, assit sur les marches qui conduisaient à l'aire de repos, et Hélène, accroupie devant lui, cherchant visiblement à lui remonter le moral.

Le duo les rejoint bientôt. Angeal, inquiet, demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Gast est mort, révéla Séphiroth.

- Je suis désolé, assura Angeal, surpris. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore…

- Tu aurais dut t'y attendre, intervint Génésis, avec un grand manque de tact.

Ses deux compagnons lui adressèrent des réprimandes silencieuses.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça fait, poursuivit-il néanmoins, je n'ai jamais perdu un être cher (à part mon chat), par contre, je sais que toi, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un tel état.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'as pas perdu un être cher, alors, tais-toi, répliqua Séphiroth. Que ferais-tu si ton père mourait ?

- Si mon père mourait, hein ?

Un étrange sourire passa brièvement sur ses lèvres.

- Je fêterai ça comme il se doit.

- Génésis !

Hélène lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Tu n'as jamais connu mon père, se justifia le jeune garçon.

Séphiroth soupira. Il avait autre chose de désagréable à dire. Il se tourna vers la jeune Cétra.

- Ta sœur… elle s'appelait bien Ifalna ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle s'est mariée avec Gast. Et elle a eut une fille.

- Vraiment ? Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Elle est morte.

Elle ne trouva pas la force de répliquer tant le choc se révéla dur.

- Qui manque de tact ? ironisa Génésis.

Angeal le fusilla du regard. Tous deux cessèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était beaucoup plus émotive que Séphirotn –comment faire pour que ce soit autrement ?

Séphiroth n'osa pas essayer de la consoler, malgré une maigre excuse.

Plus tard, alors que le soir tombait, et qu'elle aurait dût être contente d'être enfin en stand-by, Hélène ne parvenait pas à montrer le moindre signe de satisfaction. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être heureuse. Sa sœur était comme une mère et une amie. Comment allait-elle faire pour vivre sans elle ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis que Séphiroth lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Elle s'était assise à sa place, sur les marches, les genoux entourés de ses bras. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à cet étage.

Une voix familière l'appela par son nom. Elle se retourna.

- Ah, c'est toi, Gen…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Génésis n'avait plus rien de l'expression un peu moqueuse de l'après-midi. Au contraire, un sourire amène étirait ses lèvres.

- Rien…

Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'assit à son tour.

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler, mais…

La jeune Cétra tourna un regard triste vers lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Ifalna apprécierait de te voir pleurer comme ça.

- Je sais. Mais je n'y arrive pas…

- Et puis, tu as entendu comme moi. Tu as une petite nièce, maintenant.

Elle opina doucement du chef. Avec un nouveau soupir, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, qui rougit doucement.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle.

- J'ai toujours raison.

Hélène esquissa un sourire. D'un geste mal assuré, Génésis passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de la Cétra.

- Tu t'es excusé auprès de Séphiroth ?

- J'en viens, marmonna-t-il.

- En fait, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Génésis…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Le professeur Hojo était plus que satisfait. Son sujet, son cher cobaye, était une créature suprême, alliant une puissance démesurée à une force draconienne. Ce qui était bien normal, après tout… il était de son sang.

En revanche, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, c'était de voir les deux expériences d'Hollander. Non seulement elles parvenaient à se hisser à un niveau semblable à la sienne, parfaite, superbe, sans le moindre défaut, mais en plus elles lui donnaient des _sentiments_. Ce n'était pas prévu. Depuis que le projet S avait rencontré le projet G, quelque chose n'allait plus. Et la situation s'était encore détériorée quand la Cétra était arrivée. Il devait faire quelque chose pour sauver sa création et anéantir celles d'Hollander.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver une solution. Après tout, il était un génie !

Un rictus passa sur les lèvres sèches du professeur. Il savait exactement comment les perdre.

La Président Ashton Shinra écouta son plus brillant scientifique avec intérêt. Il connaissait les intentions du professeur, mais il savait quel but avait cette expérience. En un rien de temps, ils se furent mis d'accord. Les cobayes d'un nouveau genre de Soldat ne devaient en aucun cas éprouver des sentiments humains, mais simplement obéir.

- Pour vous récompenser, professeur, je vous nomme directeur du département scientifique, annonça le Président.

Les lèvres minces d'Hojo s'étirèrent, mais sa promotion ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il s'en moquait éperdument, à vrai dire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que son plan ait été accepté, ainsi que ses manières de faire. Ce Président était tellement crédule et aveuglé par le succès ! Ridicule, totalement ridicule !

- Et que comptez-vous faire, concernant l'Ancienne ? susurra-t-il. A part la nouvelle-né disparue dans la nature –par la faute d'Hollander-, il ne reste que celle que vous gardez sous surveillance.

- Et je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de l'envoyer dans le Soldat. J'aurai dû demander aux Turks de la surveiller… quand ils auront retrouvé la fille de Gast, ils garderont un œil sur elle.

- Et celle-ci ?

Le Président fit mine de réfléchir.

- Vous avez raison. Il est temps… je veux trouver la Terre Promise, depuis longtemps maintenant. Il faudra bien qu'elle me le dise.

- La Terre Promise n'est qu'un fantasme, lâcha Hojo avec mépris.

Le ton affecta à peine Ashton Shinra, qui poursuivit :

- Vous autres, scientifiques, êtes persuadés de nombreuses choses explicables, et celles que vous ne parvenez pas à expliquer n'ont simplement aucune explication.

- Peu importe… je ferai selon votre volonté, grommela le professeur.

- J'espère bien.

De son côté, Séphriroth observait le ciel gris de ce mois de février, loin de se douter des projets d'Hojo. Il était enfin en stand-bye, et il comptait en profiter. Même s'il n'y avait qu'Angeal et lui avec quelques temps de repos, il attendait son ami pour se rendre à Banora. Dès qu'ils étaient en permission, ils s'y rendaient toujours. Séphiroth considérait un peu le village comme son foyer, à présent.

Angeal, toujours fidèle à lui-même, sa gigantesque épée dans le dos, rejoint son ami près de la fenêtre.

- Sale temps, commenta-t-il. Pense à mettre des pneus neige sur ta moto.

- Hum.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Pourquoi ?

Séphiroth le regarda d'un air mystérieux.

- Génésis m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, hier.

Angeal le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de retenir un éclat de rire.

- Mais comment pourrai-il se souvenir de mon anniversaire alors que je ne connais pas la date moi-même ? grommela le jeune homme.

- A mon avis, ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, s'esclaffa Angeal, mais l'anniversaire de notre rencontre !

- Ah bon ?

Tout en marchant, Séphiroth soupira en se remémorant le premier regard qu'il avait échangé avec Génésis. C'était déjà il y a…

- Neuf ans ! soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite…

- Séphiroth, plus je te connais, plus je trouve que tu vieillis, remarqua Angeal. On dirait un vieil homme la veille du nouvel an. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas un peu maigris, ces derniers temps ?

- Tss…

- Je rêve où tu as fait « Tss » ?

- Angie, inutile que tu t'inquiète pour moi.

Angeal lui décocha un regard noir.

- Pardon, s'excusa Séphiroth.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Hélène s'amuse à m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule que tu dois te sentir obligé de l'imiter !

- Tu crois que je préfère quand elle m'appelle « Séphie » ? J'ai l'impression d'être une chienne…

Angeal sourit. Séphiroth avait un sens de l'humour très aigu.

- D'ailleurs, remarqua celui-ci, elle n'appelle pas Génésis « Génie ».

- Parce que ce serait ridicule… d'autant que je ne sais pas si on peut le qualifier de génie…

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent silencieusement. Angeal était rassuré. Cela faisait près d'un an que Séphiroth avait appris la mort de Gast. Il avait l'air mieux, même s'il ne s'en était jamais complètement remis.

- Je crois surtout qu'elle ne le surnomme pas parce qu'elle l'aime, déclara Angeal en reprenant un minimum de sérieux alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne nous aime pas ?

- Elle nous considère comme ses frères.

Séphiroth rejeta une mèche argentée de son visage. Angeal regardait fixement la porte. Il procédait toujours de cette manière lorsqu'il abordait un sujet fâcheux.

- Je dois conclure, dit Séphiroth, qu'Hélène est amoureuse de Génésis ?

- C'est ce que je crois. Je crois aussi que la réciproque est vraie.

Angeal n'avait pas lâché la porte de l'ascenseur du regard. Elle s'ouvrait alors que Séphiroth demanda :

- Et ? Que fait-on pour ses amis, dans ces moments là ?

Angeal ne sut que répondre. Lui-même l'ignorait. Il se contenta donc d'éluder :

- Bah ! De toute façon, ils ne sont pas malheureux, et ils n'ont pas besoin de nous !

- Oui…

Pour la première fois, Séphiroth montra qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

- Tu savais qu'elle était malade ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'escalier.

- Malade ? répéta Angeal. Non, je l'ignorai.

- C'est ce que m'a dit Génésis hier. Il a une mission aujourd'hui, et il m'avait de mandé de garder un œil sur elle, mais elle n'a pas voulut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle ne voulait pas me contaminer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme maladie ?

- Je ne sais pas… elle m'a dit avoir des nausées impossibles, des vertiges, et de la fièvre. Elle a dû attraper froid. Tu te souviens de cette maladie qu'un seconde classe avait attrapé au Wutai ? C'étaient les mêmes symptômes.

Angeal entama enfin sa descente de l'escalier.

- Et rappelle-moi quand Hélène est-elle allée au Wutai ?

- Jamais. Mais c'est un virus. Ça se transmet.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?

- Absolument pas.

Plus tard, Angeal s'en voulut d'avoir confié ses doutes à Séphiroth. Même s'il savait que celui-ci n'était pas du genre à ressasser ses pensées, lui l'était.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

Angeal et Séphiroth durent rentrer de toute urgence, ce jour-là. Le directeur Lazard leur avait annoncé par mail que le Président voulait les voir sur-le-champ. Bien que sceptiques, tous deux obtempérèrent. Un hélicoptère de la Shinra vint les chercher. Ils échangèrent un regard. Si un hélico des Turks les ramenaient à Midgar, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose à craindre.

De son côté, Génésis espérait ralentir la Shinra le plus possible. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait quelque chose contre elle. Il était assez nerveux pour que Reeve Tuesti, nouveau cadre de la Shinra, le remarque.

- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

Il s'entretenait avec le Président dans son bureau lorsque Génésis était entré. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois, lorsqu'Angeal et Génésis étaient passés première classe, quatre ans plus tôt. Mais aux yeux de Reeve, Génésis n'était jamais qu'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, et, selon lui, un « enfant » de cet âge n'était pas fait pour se battre.

- Non, avoua ce dernier.

- Je le conçois.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il put prononcer. Le Président le renvoya. A ses côtés, un Hojo recroquevillé comme une affreuse araignée de fort méchante humeur ruminait ses terribles pensées. Aucun des deux n'affichait une mine bienveillante, et Génésis sentit son courage fléchir. Où diable pouvaient bien être Séphiroth et Angeal alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux ?

D'autant qu'il savait très bien ce que lui voulait le Président. Il devait cependant feindre l'ignorance, et plus que jamais, ses compétences d'acteur lui seraient utiles.

- Je me demande bien, commença Hojo, par quel _miracle_ les Cétras se volatilisent lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux.

Il darda sur Génésis un regard mauvais et plein de sous-entendu. Celui-ci se remémora les vers de _Loveless_. Depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression de jouer la pièce en grandeur nature. Et ce n'était pas fait pour s'arrêter. _Le prisonnier se fait sauver par une femme du camp adverse._

Hojo surpris le sourire qui s'étirait imperceptiblement sur les lèvres de l'expérience d'Hollander. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été convoqué, mais, comme toujours, il était en retard ! Le Président avait horreur de ce genre de détail. Il n'en était que plus agacé.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ? questionna-t-il en faisant pianoter ses doigts potelés sur son bureau.

- Je vous le dirai, si je savais quoi que ce soit, répondit le jeune homme avec son habituelle désinvolture.

Tseng fit alors irruption dans le bureau.

- Les premières classes sont là, monsieur le Président.

- Qu'ils entrent, et vite !

Aussitôt, Séphiroth et Angeal, escortés par trois Turks, entrèrent à leur tour. Angeal lut nettement le soulagement sur les traits de Génésis.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'empressa de demander Séphiroth.

- C'est justement ce que nous voudrions savoir, bougonna Ashton Shinra.

- Jusqu'à récemment, énonça Hojo, Hélène Gainsborough souffrait d'un mal susceptible d'être la fièvre du Wutai (je gage que le nom scientifique mais exact vous embrumera la cervelle plus qu'autre chose), mais, chose curieuse, elle s'est _volatilisée_.

- Volatilisée ? répéta Angeal. Et par quel miracle ?

- C'est justement ce que je demandai à votre jeune ami –car ce n'est certainement pas le mien.

Le « jeune ami » passa une main dans ses cheveux roux foncé. C'était un tic que Séphiroth connaissait bien. Soit il se passait une main dans les cheveux, soit il récitait un vers de _Loveless_ lorsqu'on s'adressait directement à lui.

- Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'Hélène depuis plus d'une semaine, justifia Angeal. Aucun de nous trois n'a put l'approcher parce que le docteur Hollander nous a conseillé de nous tenir éloigner pour éviter tout risque de contamination.

_- Plaît-il_ ?

Hojo ressemblait de plus en plus à une araignée en colère. Séphiroth regrettait de ne pas avoir d'insecticide sous la main. Il avait horreur des insectes et des arachnides –surtout des arachnides.

Le Président se renfrogna également. Génésis souriait de son habituelle manière désinvolte. Il n'en tirerait rien de plus. Quant à Séphiroth, autant parler à un mur. Il garderait bien Angeal un moment, mais il était tellement stoïque que jamais il n'avait rien révélé sous la contrainte.

Avec humeur, il les laissa tous trois partir.

Génésis ne cacha pas son soulagement, une fois les portes de l'ascenseur refermée sur le trio. En revanche, Séphiroth arborait une mine tout sauf soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_- There is no hate, only joy_

_ For you are beloved by the goddess_

- Génésis…

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu sais où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Evidemment.

Angeal démontra son inquiétude plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait dût.

- Et où est-elle ?

- Dans le train. Pour le moment, elle va à Banora, mais après, il ne faudra pas qu'elle y reste.

- Après quoi ?

Angeal et Séphiroth fusillaient Génésis du regard. Celui-ci sentit la colère qui émanait d'eux.

_- Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_ We seek it thuse, and take to the sky_

_ Ripples form on the water's surface_

_ The wandering soul knows no rest…_

Il s'arrêta et cessa de sourire.

- Je sens vos regards furieux…

- Un peu que nos regards sont furieux ! s'exclama Angeal. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- Ne joue pas à ça.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, trancha Séphiroth, c'est pourquoi Hélène a accepté de t'écouter.

- Parce que ce n'est pas mon idée, se défendit Génésis.

- C'est elle qui l'a proposée ?

Angeal était de plus en plus décontenancé.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle se doutait que la Shinra finirait par l'utiliser un jour ou l'autre… et puis…

Seul un soupir sortit de la gorge de Génésis.

- Tout ce que je gagnerai en vous racontant, ce sont des réprimandes. Ou… vous seriez bien capable de me frapper.

- Tout à fait, admit Séphiroth.

L'ascenseur se stoppa.

- Elle a toujours son portable ? demanda Angeal.

- Oui.

- Alors je l'appellerai tout à l'heure.

Il sortit à grands pas de l'ascenseur, mais les paroles de Génésis le retinrent :

- Laisse tomber ! Elle ne te le dira pas si je ne le fais pas avant.

Angeal retourna sur ses pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle est enceinte.

Angeal ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était peu impressionnable mais pour le coup, il se sentait presque devenir liquide.

Quant à Séphiroth, il avait du mal à le croire.

_- Quoi _? s'étrangla Angeal. Enceinte ? Mais de qui ?

- De moi, répondit Génésis comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il ignorait qu'à cet instant précis, Séphiroth se retenait de le frapper.


	6. Epilogue

Chapitre VI – Epilogue

Senri et Elda Gainsborough, deux jumeaux, cousins d'Aerith, ne connurent que très peu leur père. A l'âge de six ans, un bombardement ravagea leur village natal. Ils furent sauver de justesse par un jeune seconde classe répondant au nom de Zack Fair.

Bien que leurs deux parents soient encore en vie, le Président Shinra réussit à contourner la loi et, pour être certain d'arriver à ses fins, il les adopta. Il se retrouva ainsi avec trois enfants. Du premier, Rufus, on connait bien son histoire... du moins, ce que son père voulut bien dévoiler.

Elda tint longtemps son vrai père pour responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé -ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Son frère, en revanche, préférait inculper la Shinra. Senri était un surdoué. S'il n'avait pas était certain que son père fut Génésis en raison de sa ressemblance frappante, on aurait put croire qu'il fut le fils de Séphiorth. Cependant, sa santé était extrêmement fragile, aussi, lorsqu'il disparut après avoir été surpris dans les Archives de la Shinra par le professeur Hojo, ce dernier annonça très pompeusement la mort du petit garçon.

Mais à Midgar, tout se sait, et nul n'échappe au terrible jugement de la Shinra...


End file.
